Devices for holding and storing household cleaning implements or hand tools having an elongated cylindrical handle are generally known. Such devices are designed and utilized for keeping such implements and tools organized and secure while easily accessible in an out-of-the-way location.
As disclosed by Liesinger (U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,717) and Breveglieri (U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,629), some devices for supporting such articles as tools and cleaning implements are designed to support the weight of the entire tool or implement by friction contact with the elongated cylindrical handle. These devices include a biasing means or other means for firmly grasping the elongated handle with sufficient force to prevent slippage due to the weight of the tool or implement. It is believed such devices would not support a wet commercial mop which may weigh as much as 20-25 lbs.
The device disclosed by Liesinger includes a tubular member attached to a plate which has a passage and open ends to accommodate a portion of the handle of a tool or cleaning implement. A section of the tubular member is cut out and a coil tension spring extends across the opening. In this way, the spring engages the handle and biases the handle of the tool or cleaning implement into friction-holding engagement with the tubular member.
Breveglieri discloses the use of a quick release adjustable holding device which is mounted into a slot to adjustably grasp, by gravity, cylindrical handles of different diameter. Both the apparatus of Breveglieri and Liesinger require a support bracket and means for grasping the cylindrical handle which includes either a spring or some other friction device. The biasing means or friction means may wear with time and result in failure of the device to support heavier cleaning devices or tools such as a wet rag mop.
Gage (U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,697) discloses a wet mop stand which overcomes the problem of slippage in such devices as disclosed by Breveglieri and Liesinger which support the tool or implement by frictional contact with the cylindrical handle. The device disclosed by Gage utilizes a grid on which the rag mop portion of the mop is supported above a tray for capturing and holding liquid which drains from the wet mop head. The device of Gage, however, requires an amount of floor space to locate the mop stand.
Stacy, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,874) also discloses a mop stand or utility tree which incorporates a tray or pan which captures the dripping liquid from a wet mop. With the device of Stacy, Sr., an amount of floor space is also required for storing the utility tree. Further, the device of Stacy, Sr. utilizes a rotating gear mechanism to rotate and friction fit against the cylindrical handle of the mop in order to support it above the surface of the tray. This mechanism is subject to wear.
The device of Gage, although not requiring a mechanism to suspend the mop by the handle, does require a grid on which the mop head is heaped. It is believed such configuration may prevent efficient drying of the mop head. This could result in mop head rot and the growth of bacteria due to extended drying time, resulting in the need for more frequent replacement of the mop.
Accordingly, the need exists for a mop support or stand which does not utilize springs, biasing means or other adjustable sliding friction mechanism to support the mop. Further, there is a need for a mop support which holds the mop above a catch basin yet does not utilize additional floor space. Finally, the mop support should incorporate features which hold a mop with the mop head strands hanging freely to their full length to hasten drying and to prevent mop head rot.
The present invention addresses these needs as well as other problems associated with existing mop supports. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.